


Infinite Iterations

by Amarthril



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarthril/pseuds/Amarthril
Summary: Robert waxes lyrical over his muse, Rosalind, probably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sonnet I wrote, I'm not entirely happy with it but here it is...

Constants and variables, your only constraint.

Heads or tails? Sooner or later? Life or death?

Infinite iterations, you’ll stand no restraint.

Nor will your genius be matched while you still draw breath.

 

“Brother and sister,” you say, but that we are not.

We’re two sides of a coin. On whose side will we fall?

Sometimes but mostly not we might evade our lot,

A million, million outcomes; we’ve yet to see all.

 

You will tear apart the universe, and so too shall I,

Because you are my everything; my you, my me, my I.


End file.
